German
Overview German (Deutsch) is a West Germanic language that is mainly spoken in Central Europe. It is the most widely spoken and (co-) official language in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, South Tyrol (Italy), the German-speaking Community of Belgium, and Liechtenstein. It is also one of the three official languages of Luxembourg. The languages which are most similar to German are the other members of the West Germanic language branch: Afrikaans, Dutch, English, the Frisian languages, Low German/Low Saxon, Luxembourgish, and Yiddish. German is the second most widely spoken Germanic language, after English. One of the major languages of the world, German is the first language of almost 100 million people worldwide and the most widely spoken native language in the European Union. Together with French, German is the second most commonly spoken foreign language in the EU after English, making it the second biggest language in the EU in terms of overall speakers. German is also the second most widely taught foreign language in the EU after English at primary school level (but third after English and French at lower secondary level), the fourth most widely taught non-English language in the US (after Spanish, French and American Sign Language), and the second most commonly used scientific language as well as the second most widely used language on websites after English. The German-speaking countries are ranked fifth in terms of annual publication of new books, with one tenth of all books (including e-books) in the world being published in the German language. In the United Kingdom, German and French are the most-sought after foreign languages for businesses (with 49% and 50% of businesses identifying these two languages as the most useful, respectively). German is an inflected language with four cases for nouns, pronouns, and adjectives (nominative, accusative, genitive, dative), three genders (masculine, feminine, neuter), and strong and weak verbs. German derives the majority of its vocabulary from the ancient Germanic branch of the Indo-European language family. A portion of German words are derived from Latin and Greek, and fewer are borrowed from French and Modern English. With slightly different standardized variants (German, Austrian, and Swiss standard German), German is a pluricentric language. Like English, German is also notable for its broad spectrum of dialects, with many unique varieties existing in Europe and also other parts of the world. Due to the limited intelligibility between certain varieties and Standard German, as well as the lack of an undisputed, scientific difference between a "dialect" and a "language", some German varieties or dialect groups (e.g. Low German or Plautdietsch) are alternatively referred to as "languages" and "dialects". History The history of the German language begins with the High German consonant shift during the migration period, which separated Old High German (OHG) dialects from Old Saxon. This sound shift involved a drastic change in the pronunciation of both voiced and voiceless stop consonants (b'', ''d, g'', and ''p, t'', ''k, respectively). In general, the surviving texts of OHG show a wide range of dialectal diversity with very little written uniformity. The early written tradition of OHG survived mostly through monasteries and scriptoria as local translations of Latin originals; as a result, the surviving texts are written in highly disparate regional dialects and exhibit significant Latin influence, particularly in vocabulary. At this point monasteries, where most written works were produced, were dominated by Latin, and German saw only occasional use in official and ecclesiastical writing. The German language through the OHG period was still predominantly a spoken language, with a wide range of dialects and a much more extensive oral tradition than a written one. Having just emerged from the High German consonant shift, OHG was also a relatively new and volatile language still undergoing a number of phonetic, phonological, morphological, and syntactic changes. The scarcity of written work, instability of the language, and widespread illiteracy of the time thus account for the lack of standardization up to the end of the OHG period in 1050. While there is no complete agreement over the dates of the Middle High German (MHG) period, it is generally seen as lasting from 1050 to 1350. This was a period of significant expansion of the geographical territory occupied by Germanic tribes, and consequently of the number of German speakers. Modern German begins with the Early New High German (ENHG) period, which the influential German philologist Wilhelm Scherer dates 1350–1650, terminating with the end of the Thirty Years' War. This period saw the further displacement of Latin by German as the primary language of courtly proceedings and, increasingly, of literature in the German states. While these states were still under the control of the Holy Roman Empire and far from any form of unification, the desire for a cohesive written language that would be understandable across the many German-speaking principalities and kingdoms was stronger than ever. As a spoken language German remained highly fractured through this period with a vast number of often mutually-incomprehensible regional dialects being spoken throughout the German states; the invention of the printing press c.1440 and the publication of Luther's vernacular translation of the Bible in 1534, however, had an immense effect on standardizing German as a supra-dialectal written language. German excerpt from Wikipedia article "Deutsche Sprache" Die verschiedenen Varianten der deutschen Sprache werden in zwei Abteilungen zusammengefasst, in Hochdeutsch und in Niederdeutsch. Als hochdeutsche Sprache bezeichnet man zunächst alle kontinentalwestgermanischen Dialekte, die im frühen Mittelalter an der zweiten oder hochdeutschen Lautverschiebung beteiligt waren (Alemannisch, Bairisch, Ost-, Rhein-, Mittelfränkisch, Ostmitteldeutsch = ober- und mitteldeutsche Mundarten = hochdeutsche Mundarten). Die kontinentalwestgermanischen Dialekte, die diese zweite Lautverschiebung nicht oder nur zu einem sehr geringen Teil mitgemacht haben, bezeichnet man seit der frühen Neuzeit als niederdeutsche Sprachen (Niedersächsisch und Niederfränkisch). Da während des ganzen Mittelalters im Unterschied zu den romanisch- oder slawischsprachigen Nachbarländern in dem Land der Deutschen (deutscher Sprachraum) stark territorial zersplitterte politische Strukturen existierten, entwickelten sich die zum Teil sehr unterschiedlichen deutschen Dialekte (deutsche Mundarten) lange parallel nebeneinander her. Einen ersten Ansatz zu einem überregionalen Ausgleich der Mundarten hat man teilweise in der mittelhochdeutschen Dichtersprache der höfischen Dichtung um 1200 sehen wollen. In der Tat ist teilweise das Bemühen der Dichter zu erkennen, nur regional verständliches Vokabular und dialektale lautliche Besonderheiten zu vermeiden, um ein überregionales Verständnis ihrer Werke zu ermöglichen. Andererseits war die Breitenwirkung der an den Fürstenhöfen tätigen Dichter eher gering, da damals nur ein kleiner Teil der Bevölkerung lesen und schreiben konnte oder einen Zugang zu dieser elitären Kunst hatte. Der Beginn der neuhochdeutschen Schrift- und Standardsprache kann daher erst in überregionalen Ausgleichsprozessen des Spätmittelalters und der frühen Neuzeit gesehen werden. Während die Standardsprache in den meisten europäischen Ländern aus dem Dialekt der jeweiligen Hauptstadt hervorgegangen ist, stellt die heutige hochdeutsche Sprache (Standardsprache) eine Art „Kompromiss“ zwischen den mittel- und oberdeutschen Dialekten südlich der sogenannten Benrather Linie dar. In Norddeutschland hat das Standarddeutsche, vor allem im Gefolge der Reformation, als Amts- und Schulsprache das einheimische Niederdeutsche (Niedersächsische bzw. Plattdeutsche und Niederfränkische) sowie in Schleswig auch das Dänische und in Ostfriesland Friesische größtenteils verdrängt. Zur Blütezeit der Hanse fungierte das Mittelniederdeutsche als Verkehrssprache im gesamten Nord- und Ostseeraum. Aufgrund der politischen Eigenstaatlichkeit und der (teilweisen) Herauslösung aus dem Reichsverband konnte es in den Niederlanden dem Hochdeutschen nicht mehr gelingen, die einheimischen niederfränkischen Dialekte zu verdrängen. Aus diesen entwickelte sich die niederländische Sprache. Die Bedeutung von Martin Luther (1483–1546) für die deutsche Sprachentwicklung sollte nicht überschätzt werden. Bereits um 1350 gab es Ansätze zu einer überregionalen Schriftsprache, die man in der Forschung Frühneuhochdeutsch nennt. Im donauländischen Bereich war eine relativ große Einheitlichkeit erreicht worden, urteilt Werner Besch, und Luther rückte die von ihm verwendeten, ostmitteldeutschen Formen an diese südlichen Dialekte heran. Er stand mitten im Strom der Entwicklung. Seine Bibelübersetzung war allerdings ein wichtiges Werk, das Vorbildcharakter hatte und durch seine weite Verbreitung jedermann – vor allem jedem Lehrer – zugänglich war. Die Herausbildung der hochdeutschen Schriftsprache war im 17. Jahrhundert zum Großteil abgeschlossen. Durch die Beseitigung der sogenannten Letternhäufelung im 18. Jahrhundert wurde das seitdem in Grundzügen kaum veränderte deutsche Schriftbild abgerundet. Videos Standard German Swiss German Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Germanic Languages Category:Europe Category:Germany Category:Switzerland Category:Austria Category:Belgium